


Looking for Lies

by RedPlusBlueEqualsOrange



Series: Many Misunderstood Sides [2]
Category: Sanders Sides (Web Series)
Genre: Snakes, Sympathetic Deceit Sanders, all of my headcanons all in one place, fuck the summary makes it seem like theres smut but there isnt i promise, just a weirdly descriptive layout of deceit's room
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-19
Updated: 2019-04-19
Packaged: 2020-01-16 08:04:10
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,545
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18517318
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RedPlusBlueEqualsOrange/pseuds/RedPlusBlueEqualsOrange
Summary: Logan chooses to be the one to retrieve Deceit from the darkscape so he can be heard, but unexpected complications make him stay longer than intended.





	Looking for Lies

**Author's Note:**

> im so freaking tired and I sorta struggled with writing this so just take it  
> also as a precursor: if youre thinking to yourself "hey I cant read that zalgo part" good. youre not supposed to.  
> also also I got this { } close to posting this without a summary

In the mindscape the sides often had meetings with Thomas to discuss any problems he may have been having and if the sides had caused them. Though nobody else had even thought to invite him, Thomas decided that having Deceit there too may be important. Roman was vehemently against the very idea that the dark side could have any useful information but Logan came to the snake’s defense, going so far as to offer to fetch the snake from the far side of the mindscape. After much pleading and arguing it was seen that Logan couldn’t be swayed, and would travel to the dark side and try to convince Thomas’s newest counterpart to join them. The sides and Thomas accompanied him to the door and Logan spared them a last look before mostly closing the door behind him. The logical side followed the same path that he took last time and arrived to find the commons very empty. Logan went searching for Deceit’s room, following the logic that he wouldn’t want to disturb the dark sides and that the bedrooms were upstairs. No door was labeled but most had decorations on them. A yellow door with snake embellishments on the side was about as obvious a sign as he was going to get in finding the lying sides room. Forgetting his manners and where he was Logan opened the door and only peered inside for a second before he was forced to catch a high speed pillow with his face and hands.

“Oh my god Lust I already told you I’m not interested in being your fucking rebound.” Came an irritated voice from inside.

Logan collected himself as he attempted to defend himself and entered the room to return the pillow. “I think you’ll find that I am not Lust.”

“Oh, Logic, I didn’t think- Lust is usually the only one who opens my door that quietly and without knocking.” Deceit babbled, closing the book he’d been reading and not looking Logan in the eye.

Logan took in the room as Deceit rambled. It appeared to be the same size as his own room. A tall, curved dressed occupied part of the left wall and a curved sword with a flat back and rope wound around the handle rested against it. A jam packed bookshelf was directly to the right of the dresser. The rest of that stretch of wall was mysteriously blank with only two suspicious lines some distance apart to fill the space. A bed with multiple snake plushies and black and yellow covers was pushed against the center of the back wall with soft, medium grey carpet spanning the whole floor. The wall the door was set in had only a desk pushed against it to Logan’s left. The right wall had empty terrariums piled up in the close corner with multiple lamps pointed at them and a familiar, ornate door frame that Logan recognised as a tarnished, silver version of Roman’s imagination door. Deep purple walls let lurking shadows hide in the corners making the room seem never fully lit. The occasional pile of clothes or bean bag littered the floor. Deceit himself wasn’t wearing his usual villain attire and instead had a maroon beanie and a black hoodie and sweatpants.

“Its alright I suppose, I should have knocked, but answer me this, does Lust often come into you room and ask you to…” Logan trailed off, unable to think of a tactful way to finish his sentence.

“Oh god no, Logan” Deceit shook his head in disgust and got up off his bed where he had been sitting. He seemed to reign in his surprise at accidently attacking Logan “He knows where the boundaries are and when to back off or lose some limbs. The only reason he’s started doing it recently is cause he and Anger broke up. Honestly it’s a warzone outside. I have no idea how you got here in one piece.”

Logan contrasted the deserted wasteland he’d seen when he reached the commons and the picture Deceit was verbally painting and decided not to point out the inconsistencies.

Logan adjusted his glasses and straightened his posture. “Well, no matter. I have come to bring you back to get your opinion on an issue Thomas faces.” 

“Yeah, hard pass.” Deceit crossed his room to the glass containers and rooted around in one. 

“What do you mean? Thomas specifically asked for you.” 

“Oh, well that changes everything!” sarcasm dripped in the lying sides tone as he turned to face Logan to gesture dramatically with a now snake filled hand. Deceit had apparently gone over there just to pick up the violently orange snake. “What was it Virgil said?” He paused for effect. His finger resting on his chin, as if in thought. “Ah, yes.” He altered his voice to sound just like Virgil. “If I wanted to be insulted I would have shown up in person.” He smirked.

“So be it then. I cannot force you to come. I will leave you be then.” Logan began to leave.

Deceit made a sound similar to a game show buzzer when a contestant had answered wrong. “You can’t do that, specs.” He pet the snake in his hands.

“And why not?”

The scaled side almost seemed guilty now. “Funny thing is, Procrastination cast a spell, a curse, a whatever-you-want-to-call-it on this side of the mindscape so an hour here is a minute over there.”

“That makes absolutely no sense.” Logan frowned

Deceit shrugged. “Fair enough. But when the others ask why you were only gone for ten seconds, you’ll know what happened.”

“How do I know you’re not lying.”

Deceit faked surprise. “Huh, I guess you don’t.”

Logan decided to do what he did best, be logical. Why would Deceit lie about the time? Would he want the other dark sided to know a light side was here? Why not just tell them then? Logan stared at Deceit as the other side let his snake climb up his arm and coil loosely around his neck. An almost smile on the other side’s face, like he had forgotten the logical of the two was even there. 

Deceit suddenly looked up at him. “Want to hold him?”

Logan floundered, like he had been thrust into a movie he had not read the script of. Deceit wasn’t supposed to be friendly. “Umm, ok.”

The snake was gently removed from his owner and put in Logan’s waiting hands. Deceit watched Logan very carefully for a moment before he seemed satisfied that his snake wouldn’t be dropped before turning away to go do something else. “And watch out for Bella. She got out this morning and I haven’t found her yet.” 

Logan quickly scanned the floor for any loose reptiles, but didn’t see any. She was likely hiding. As fun as holding a snake was, Logan’s curiosity got the better of him. “Hey, Deceit, if I am truly stuck here till an acceptable amount of time has passed, can I ask you about something?” 

“Depends, but sure, fire away nerd.” Deceit shuffled things around on his desk.

“Is that a door to the imagination?”

The lying side stopped in place.

“I merely assumed because Roman has a frame just like it in his room, but if it is not something you want to talk about then I don’t need to know.”

“Lie.” Deceit opened a drawer of his desk, grabbed something, and turned around with a smile. “You wouldn’t ask if you didn’t want to know the answer.” He crossed the room to the door with a small gesture for Logan to follow.

“Roman has a crystal that he uses to open the portal.” This was true. He claimed it was so that no evil could force him to open it if he didn’t want to, but Logan was pretty sure it was just for the aesthetic. 

“I know.” Deceit produced his own gem and showed it with a cocky look. It was the same shape and size as Roman’s, but where Roman’s was red, Deceit’s was yellow. 

The scaled side pressed the stone into the slot over the door’s arch and it began to glow. Soon a vortex of swirling colors filled the frame and they could enter the imagination.

“Lights first.” Deceit gestured to the portal. “Oh wait.” He took the snake from Logan’s hands and released him on the bed. “Might not see him again if he crossed with us.” 

Logan rolled his eyes more out of habit than irritation, and stepped through the door. He expected to find himself in Roman’s imagination, but of course everything about Deceit had to be confusing, including his version of the imagination. When going through Roman’s door, one should find themself in a forest clearing complete with tall, tick-free grass, blooming wildflowers, and humming bees. The trees form a protective circle and get to thick to walkthrough after a while. Roman claimed it was so he had a starting point when he went to create, and that it helped inspire him. None of that was what Logan found. Deceit’s imagination was stark white and completely empty. It almost hurt his eyes to go from the dim lighting in Deceit’s room to the too bright imagination.

“What, is this not what you were expecting?” Deceit had entered the blank realm and now stood beside Logan in the vast open space. He seemed amused by the logical side’s reaction.

“Well, no. Roman’s realm usually has a field and trees.” Logan looked around for something, anything. But found only white.

“Field and trees coming up.” Deceit dropped to one knee and pressed his gloved hands to the floor. Color and grass spread from his position out into a circular clearing surrounded by trees. But, something was wrong. Logan looked closely at the tall grass and found it to be off in color. It was dying. The flowers Deceit had filled the clearing with were wilting, and the trees had broken limbs and termites. 

“What did you do?” Logan voiced without thinking turning to Deceit in hurt.

Deceit looked at the suffering grass and lightly kicked at a flower. He held his hands in his pockets, guilty.

“I thought, maybe, with you here, it would work this time.” He didn’t look up.

“You thought what would work this time?”

“Do you know how the flow of energy works in the mindscape, Logan?”  
Surprised at Deceit’s change of conversation, Logan elected to let the previous topic go, for now. He summoned a notebook and pen, eager to learn more from a different perspective. “No, tell me.”

Deceit looked excitedly at the notebook Logan had conjured. “Yes! That exactly!” He began to pace. “Summoning items takes energy. You wouldn’t even notice because Thomas uses his logic so often so you have boundless energy for summoning and sinking out. For dark sides it’s different. Well it starts with the wall between the two sides cause it’s -̵̡̖͉̼̩̦̦͔̭̗i̷͓̜̠̞̗͍̤̙̬̹̫͕͈̟̙͈͜ ̶̷̷̗̪̥͚̘̱̘͖̻̩̞̖̳͈̙͚͠b̡̲̦̗̞̞͕͖̬͈̟͘͟ɘ̴̷̛͚͈̺̘̫͓̲̖͔̦̳̞̼͉̻͎̣ͅƚ̡̱̜̳̬̥̖̜̪̼͍̰̖͎̤̘͜ɒ̶̸͕̭̮̗͍̘̼̟̯̼̠̪͉ɘ͡҉̴̸̘͓͙̼̩̩̪̱̳͇͔̼ɿ̵̮͇̯̱͙̟̼̺͈͓̰͙͚̯̠̞͟ɔ̺̪̟̝͉̘̬͍̜̙͡ ̴̬͈̳͔̻̤̯̣̭͓̤ᴎ̵̵͚̯̻̕ơ̷͙̙̯̣͉̠̖͈͘͡ͅƚ̢̞̮͚̖̱̦͚͇̭̬̮̣̘͓̗̠̦̟̙͜͠ƚ̲̥̗͈̞̰̺̗̭͚̖̩͎̤͜ɒ̴̧̺͍̭̯̩͕̠͎̖̹̤̪͘͟ꟼ̸͘҉̨̫̲͎͍̙̞̖͚͈̬̲̠ͅ ̷̵̢̩̤͉̞̗̞̝͡.̢̙̜̬̫͈͈̤̠͟͠|̵̠̣͈̜̟̱̳̩͔͕̘̭͚̝̪̥̭̝̬͞ɒ̶̱̺̩͔͘̕i̧̙̩̠̜̮̰̦̟̜̖͚̤͕͍̕͘ɔ͖͔̭̫͙̬̻̱̦̮̖͜͝i̶̢͖̩̙̰̙̗̬̭̝̖̥͔̻͖͢ͅᎸ̸͉͓̣͙͓̲͕̮͓̙̯̺̙̖̼̫̫͘͞͞į̴̧̖̖̟̗̟͇̳͉̪͕̼͎͇̣̦ƚ̶̧̻͕̲̤̬͇͖̜̭̙̰̮̤͓͇̳̩̦ͅɿ̷̵͇͈̼̱̥͍̖͓̹̠̮̜̼̰̫͢͡͡ɒ̶̯͈͚̭̗͓̠̪̭͔̻̘͕͕̤̹

“Wait, stop.” Logan paused his frantic notetaking to keep up with the lying side. “After ‘the wall is’, all I heard was static.”

Deceit looked surprised then his expression returned to what Virgil might call a ‘shit eating grin’. “I guess someone more powerful than me is keeping that secret from you. Well whatever it wasn’t that important to the story.” He said with a flippant shrug, as if he hadn’t just challenged Logan’s entire view of the mindscape and the people in it with those sentences.

“Wait, are you sure there is no way you can communicate this secret to me?”

“Maybe another time, I’ll just focus on this for now.”

Wow. Was this how he acted when he was focused on something and ranting to the others about it? Logan made a mental note to be less of a drag when talking to the others.

Deceit continued, “Well the more Thomas uses a side or their function, the more energy they get. In the cases of Morality, Creativity, and you, he uses you so often that you’re weirdly like gods. Summoning and snapping to do things is not something all sides can or should do for their own health. Anyone on this side of the wall is at a disadvantage in the process of gaining energy. Take me for example,” 

Deceit put his hand on the ground again and created a rudimentary version of himself. It looked more like a doll than a person. And along with it, a wall and a fake Thomas on the other side. 

“I am on the dark side of the wall and Thomas is on the light. Say Thomas lies about something, that energy goes to me, cause that’s my function. But, it has to go through the wall.” 

Diagram Thomas created a ball, that showed energy and threw it at the wall. 

“A large part of the energy is used to get through the wall to me, so I don’t even end up with enough to summon some food or something.” 

The diagram ball hit the wall and phased through coming out the other side much smaller, where fake Deceit caught and absorbed it. 

“This making sense to you?” Deceit paused his monologue for a moment.

“I- I think so.” Logan had no idea this process even existed in Thomas’ mind, yet here Deceit was, explaining it like one might explain shapes to a second grader. Needless to say, he was reeling.

“Anyway, all in all, I don’t have enough energy to safely be able to make things that look good in the imagination.” The lying side concluded, letting his props fall to dust and the clearing and trees with them. “I think that’s enough for today. You should get back to your famILY.”

Logan composed himself, “Has it been enough time?”

“Time passes much faster in the imagination” Deceit headed for the door and Logan followed. The two found themselves back in the scaled side’s room.

“Well this has been informative. I shall have to come back to see what else you know that I don’t.” Logan gave his best warm smile which Deceit didn’t see.

“Whatever, nerd. Just don’t let anyone else see you when you leave.” Deceit turned away and his scales colors changed to have pink tinge. 

What could that mean? Snake scales didn’t change color. He thought about asking about it, but decided that was a question for another time.

“Goodbye Deceit.”

“Bye Logan.”

The logical side turned this new information over in his head while he walked back to his family. Opening the door he was hailed like a hero back from a long quest.

“Logan! Are you alright? I will slay anyone on the other side of that door if they so much as looked at you wrong.” Roman was ready with his sword.

“No Deceit?” Thomas asked quietly through the racket the other sides were making.

Right, the point of this endeavor.

“No. No Deceit.” Logan shook his head.

“Oh well, we’re probably better off without him. He’s always up to no good.” Virgil muttered.

The sides and Thomas left back to the light commons and made fun of Deceit the whole way. Logan remained silent in the back of the pack.

**Author's Note:**

> of course tell me if there's something wrong with it now if youll excuse me im going to pass out


End file.
